1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a power on control device and method and, more particularly, to a power on control device and method used at an adaptor providing a constant voltage.
2. Related Art
When a computer system is just booted, it generates an appropriate direct current (DC) voltage. A power source needs to be turned on for a short period of time, and then it can be provided to internal components and peripheral components of the computer system to use to make a computer normally operate. If a user provides the power source to the computer to use or tries to boot the computer before the power source of the computer system is stable, it results in a phenomenon that the computer system has an error and is unable to normally operate. The reason for the occurrence of the phenomenon is that the power source does not reach an appropriate voltage. As a result, to avoid booting the computer system too early, the power supply provides a signal to a motherboard. The signal is a power good signal. In other words, when internal tests on the power source of the computer system is completed and the power source is determined to be ready to be used, the power good signal is transmitted to inform the motherboard that the computer system can be booted.
However, when the computer system utilizes an adaptor to provide the power source, the adaptor only provides a constant voltage to the computer system. Consequently, when the computer system supplies power via the adaptor, the adaptor cannot directly generate the power good signal to the computer system. As a result, the computer system cannot know that whether the power source is ready or not, which causes that the computer system cannot normally operate.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.